


The song of life

by goldenboat



Series: A gift for TJ [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cravings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of  TJ the little son of shipping tycoon Jared Padalecki and his husband Jensen. Each story of the series deals with a day in the life of this loving family. They are by no means perfect...but it their story..full of love, angst and a lot of silliness.<br/>When a storm brews in the corner...Jared depends on the person he loves the most. His husband. Together they give it the helluva fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The song of life

**Author's Note:**

> I am borrowing two names and faces. The story and it's characters are purely fictitious and bear no resemblance to anyone living or dead. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love.

“What do you think?” The head chef looked at the bubbling sauce and asked the pint sized sous-chef who was busy licking some molten chocolate off a spoon.

“Umm..mowe sudar dada?” 

That’s TJ’s solution to almost all problems of the universe. The gorgeous chef shook his head. His son was yet to face an issue that sugary treats won’t solve. He stole a surreptitious glance at his chocolate covered toddler and shook his head in fond exasperation. Perhaps giving your kid chocolate first thing in the morning wasn’t a very good idea. His boy was already hyper with the sugar rush and there was no green eyed man to help him.

TJ and sweets….it was a bond made in heaven..or in jenjen’s tummy to be exact. His husband often lamented that his sugary cravings during first pregnancy was responsible for TJ’s love for sweets. Heck, if it hadn’t been for Jensen and his perpetual worry of his son ending up toothless by the age of five…TJ would have married their sugar pot and emptied her on his wedding night.

“Finish your cereal Teej…gettin soggy..” Jared warned , still too immersed in the reddish gravy bubbling away. Didn’t the spaghetti sauce looked a little off ? He sighed sadly. His husband’s appetite was off and he was craving some spaghetti sauce. How difficult could it be…Jared had thought.

As it turned out ? Pretty difficult. Jared being himself had managed to make it look like witch’s cauldron. Yuck.

“Quit it Tyler Jacob!” Errant little hands stilled before the cereals could meet their destiny in the waste basket.

“Yucky da. No wanna have it!!” whined the little boy making his father sigh . He wasn’t really good at this stuff. His husband was the one who was the master in keeping order. But the morning sickness has been brutal this second time around and Jared didn’t have the heart of waking up the tired man who had spent the entire last night clutching the toilet bowl. 

“Just finish it baby. You have playschool today…..don’t you ?” The hazel eyed man started arranging a little tray with his cauldron ..erm..spaghetti sauce, some water, a cup of steaming green tea with honey and prenatal vitamins. After pondering a bit, he picked out a yellow rose from the flower vase and placed it on the tray as well…and gave a satisfied grin.

Not bad.

“Come on squirt..jenjen is waiting!!” he called out before smiling wistfully. Millions of little memories came rushing in as he recalled all those times when Jensen had taken care of him. If it hadn’t been for this beautiful man, Jared would have gotten lost in a maze of revenge, hatred and anger..without any chance of escape.

 

  
“Daa? Daaaaaa? I wer de pokemon teeshirt to kool?”

Jared jerked as his senses returned to the present. He entered the bedroom armed with the tray with his little son in tow.

“It’s school Teej and no..you look like a hooligan in that one!” someone answered on Jared’s behalf.

“Dat what I sayed dada!” Teej proceeded to jump on the bed and hug the stuffing out of his father who was studying some folders.

“Jen? Didn’t I tell you to rest ?” The tall man looked royally pissed. His husband should be resting. But have you ever tried reasoning with his husband? It’s an impossible venture indeed.

“What does it look I’m doing? Carrying stones?” Jensen smiled indulgently. His eyes widened as he took in the tray. Placing the files on the bedside table he extended his hands invitingly at his husband who blushed in return.

“It’s paghetti jenjen..!” Teej added from somewhere under his father’s arms.

“I can see that baby..wow !” he picked up the yellow rose just as his husband had expected.

“Don’t worry. I am feeling better already. Now gimme..The little one is hungry.” he looked excitedly at the tray garnering an eye roll from Jared who passed him the tea.

“When’s the meeting ?” Jensen asked as he sipped the tea. It was just the way he liked and soothed his weak stomach. This was the part he hated most about pregnancies. His normally healthy digestion took a nosedive.

“You are not going Jen!” Jared shook his head reproachfully by the way of answer. It was a crucial meeting of stake holders to decide the fate of one of their shipping division in Rio. It had been functioning since his grandfather’s time and dealt mainly with old vessels. The excellent location of the unit has buzzed the stakeholders into action who want to ‘get rid of the junkyard’ as they eloquently put it and set up a new manufacturing unit.

The problem? While Jared wanted to train the existing staff, the others wanted to get rid of them and hire new ones. Even Jared as the head of the Padalecki shipping was finding it hard to silence the opposing voices. His major hope lay in one person. One who was the largest stakeholder of the firm and always made everyone see reason in these hostile meetings. His husband. Coming from a middle class background, Jensen knew the agony of unemployment and always stood steadfast by his husband’s side when others refused to see reason .He was thankful for the day he begged his husband to take over his father’s shares after his accidental death. Gerald Padalecki would never have approved it…but as it turned out his entry was godsend .

“You know we both have to be there Jay!” Jensen whispered as he manfully swallowed another spoonful of Jared’s creation. He fixed a particular look at Jared who sighed in return.

“Please?” the green eyes implored.

The deal was sealed. Jared huffed in exasperation. His husband had wrapped him around his little fingers without so much as trying.  
“Ok. But promise me you will not stress!”

“I promise baby. Now get Teej dressed while I get ready.!” Jensen passed the finished tray to his husband who smiled in return. Extracting Teej from Jensen’s arms was a little difficult..but Jared succeeded in getting him dressed (thankfully not in pokemon tee-shirt) with minimal fussing. 

 

Jared was waiting beside his silver Sedan parked under the portico . Teej had been dressed and placed in his car seat. All he needed was his husband to appear. He frowned for a second before pulling out his iphone. Whatever his husband said..he was gonna make sure that Jen was comfortable. He speed dialed a number and waited.  
“Hi Helga? “  
…  
“Is everything ready?”  
…  
“Yes..he is fine and coming with me.”  
….  
“Yup..put up the digital no smoking sign where others can see. I don’t care what the board members say!”  
His husband was four months pregnant. He didn’t care if others marked him as over protective, but he was not gonna let Jensen sit in a room full of second hand smoke.  
….  
“Thanks sweety. No..not the lavender room spray. It makes him nauseous.”  
….  
“Ummm..yeah. The sandalwood is fine. Put some extra cushions in his chair..you hear me?”  
….  
“Green tea will do. Nothing else. And no lilies …yeah”  
….  
“Thanks a lot babe. Bye! ”  
It was unnecessary. Really. Jared had no doubt that his able P.A was probably laughing her ass off. She got along great with Jensen and would probably tattle on him. 

But Jared was ready to risk his husband’s ire for this. Jensen hated to be at the centre of attention. He liked to do his work from the background. Very few people outside knew he had such a huge role in Padalecki industries. But in his effort to help Jared, he often renounced his own comfort and well being. No one knew how long these meetings would go on. Jared had to make sure that his husband was okay. 

The call ended just in time to enable him to see a vision in white.

Pristine white suite with a blue tie. Golden hair still moist in the tips adding to the charm of the beautiful face. Lips of an angel and bearings of a knight . Jensen’s belly was hardly visible beneath the finely tailored suit. The blond walked up to the car and smiled at his husband. Talk about stealing someone’s breath.  
“Cat got your tongue?”

“Nope…you did.”Jared buried his nose in that enticing curve of the graceful neck and inhaled. It was the scent of home. This was his world. His best friend…his philosopher..and his lover rolled in one.  
“Come on Jay! Helga's waiting with cushions !”

Green eyes were shining with barely concealed mischief prompting a blush. The tall man looked like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. His husband could read him like a book.

Lips met in a heated kiss but broke off at a childish huff.  
“Jenjen? Da? What you doin?” Leave it to Teej to ask silly questions..but the impatient little boy could wait no longer. The effect was instant. Jensen blushed beet red and shook his head at his husband conspiratorially.

“Later!”

Jared laughed.

They rushed into the car . There was a lot to do. A kid to drop off in play school. A war to win. A world to conquer.  
With Jensen by his side…Jared can accomplish all the three.

The car zoomed off in horizon.


End file.
